Feelings that are not supposed to be felt
by blondieberry
Summary: what if lucy is a dragon slayer and she belongs to sabertooth and her bestfriend is sting and rogue, she had a grudge to fairy tail for killing her father.and what if one day the 3 of them were assigned to spy on them because the former member will come back as they were trapped on the island for 7 years,because Master Jiemma hates Makarov so much.pairings are still undecided


Chapter 1

_It was raining so hard, the blond little girl mourned over his father's death, kneeling on his grave and crying so hard, she promised to his father's grave that she will avenge his death._

"_I promised Father that I will train so hard to kill them"_

Then the she woke up, sweat was already dripping from his head, it was already morning.

"Having the same dream again?" asked the shadow dragon slayer sitting on the floor beside her bed with a book on his hand. She nodded and suddenly hugged him from the back side, she put her hand on his neck and lock it.

"Rogue, I heard from Minerva that the fairy tail members that was trapped for 7 years in the island is coming back soon, well whatever she says about the future is always true." She whispered to his ears

"Come on Lucy, you're stronger than them, you're one of the strongest member in the sabertooth with the power of Black Dragon Slayer you can easily beat them into pulp"

"I don't mean that, Rogue what I meant is him"

"What do you want to say Lucy?" he was beginning to change his expression.

_Rogue is always mad whenever I mention him, just what is his problem, she thought._ She removed her hand from his neck and started to look her right where she looks at the window it was autumn leaves were falling and then she remembered the time where she is still a young girl and that her father was still alive, the day when she met him it was also autumn then the door opened.

"Lucy, Rogue, Master Jiemma wanted to say something to us" the white dragon slayer yelled at the two of them after looking at the position of both of them he added "did I disturb the two of you?"

"Just what are you thinking, Sting?" she stood out of the bed and walked to the white dragon slayer and put her hand to his shoulders."Rogue, stop reading, we are going to left you behind if you keep on reading" she added, they went in at his office, he was sitting on his favorite leopard-style chair with his daughter Minerva standing beside him"

"the three of you who are the 3 strongest dragon slayer, I want you to take this mission this is the reason why I always required the three of you to use the face-change potion whenever you are having a match and Lucy this mission can be very advantage to you, I want the three of you go to Fairy tail, spy on them and make sure you fool them that you wanted to join fairy tail, if possible kill their master who is going to come back from the island from what Minerva had said but the thing is after they came back that is the time where the three of you are going to join but remember this the three of you must not kill anyone even if I said to kill their master you could kill them if I said so, inform me anything that happens there" Master Jiemma said

"When are they going to arrive?" Sting asked

"the day after tomorrow so I want you to go there tomorrow"

They just nodded, it was the meaning of their approval of mission and so they went out of the master's office, immediately Lucy put her shoulder to his neck and pulled him outside of the guild and brought him outside, a place where only the two of them knew, Rogue doesn't know because he was not interested in going somewhere, he just wanted to finish his book and so they sat, leaning on the tree, they can see the houses below and everything

"Sting, what am I supposed to do? You remembered him right?" Lucy asked

" the boy who is older than you of 7 years? I guess now you would be the same age of his since his time stopped" he laughed as he finished his sentence

"Sting, that is not funny" she answered sternly

"kay, as a childhood friend of yours, my tip is that I guess you should just forget what you had felt on him or just don't show it on your face and also why didn't you ask Rogue? Isn't he better on giving advices?"

"whenever I would mention him, Rogue always make that face, mad I guess..I don't know to him, he started to show that face when father died"

"Guess, he is feeling bad for your father, your father treated Rogue and me like his own son and even gave us the power of the 3rd generation of dragon slayer."

"Stop that Sting, my experience is just like yours, he wasn't my biological father, my biological father was a dragon.. I was just picked a little earlier than the both of you"

"well, I should thank your father for installing the lacrima to our body"

"Sting" I shouted

"right,right..just treat him normally whenever you saw him, anyways don't you feel wanting to kill him?"

"I guess no, I believe in him" she answered looking at her shoes

"you shouldn't put your personal feeling when we are dealing missions just like Master Jiemma said"

"But you know what Sting, I hate all the members of the fairy tail except him, it was because of them my father died"

"let's go back Lucy, save all your hatred for latter use"

Then they went back, Lucy felt relieved for having someone to say personal things _Rogue is just not dependable, I even hugged him in exchange for him to hear everything I have to say_ Lucy thought, the 3 of them are in Lucy's room as always, Rogue was reading his book while Sting is planning to nap on Lucy's bed because he is already on her bed.

"What about we go to Magnolia later? It was already a long time since we had gone there"

Rogue only nodded, "just wake me up when you're ready to go" the white dragon slayer answered then he went to his sleep. Lucy then just went down and talked with Orga, Rufus and Yukino they chitchat for a long time their chitchat end when Sting started to yell after his long sleep.

"Lucy, aren't we not yet going?"he yelled from upstairs.

**How was it?Please review:))**


End file.
